Question: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $6$ and that expression and then add $2$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-2x - 5) = \color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ do? $6(-2x-5)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-2x-5)+2$.